This invention relates generally to golfing devices, and more particularly to an improved golf tee from which a golf ball may be driven.
Conventional golf tees which must be ground driven prior to use have limited utility and are generally impractical for practice purposes, for instance at indoor and outdoor "driving ranges". Additionally, these conventional tees neither include functional means whereby a novice golfer may suitably align his stance relative to the teed golf ball, nor do they include functional means whereby a golfer may gauge the desired direction of the golf ball relative to his stance.
Accordingly, the instant invention provides an improved golf tee having a novel construction which overcomes the disadvantages of the aforesaid conventional golf tees.